Onigafuchi The Demon's Abyss
by Onigafu-Chii
Summary: Okay first story. About Abe Sapien taking place after Hellboy 2...original characters introduced next chapter. Title: "Onigafuchi" is japanese and translates to "The Demon's Abyss". Why is it a Japanese title? Read on and we'll find out...
1. Bed time stories, the luminescence of a

Chapter 1: 'Bed time stories, the luminescence of a computer screen and other comforts.'

Okay children, wriggle 'round, get comfortable and adjust your eyes to the screen. :)

Once upon a clock, there was this fangirl who decided to write an Abe Sapien fan-fiction after seeing 'Hellboy 2-the Golden Army'. Then, further inspired by a really weird and completely unrelated dream she once had; she sought to smoosh them both together like a watermelon through a mail slot.  
How do I know this tale is true? It's true because…I AM THAT FANGIRL!! :O  
-and this is the story. (Please review- Imma newbie )

Just imagine that for some reason beyond our grasp, we're inside Mr. Abe Sapien's tank, apart from the fact that us humans are un-able to cope in an underwater environment without a sufficient oxygen supply and that your internet device would probably be useless and water logged by now…(I almost forgot...we're invisible too! With a perfect veiw of the entire scene- How exciting!),  
Casting those facts aside (-and continuing to read if you please :D), we now see Mr. Sapien mindlessly fiddling with his rubix cube as he bobbles about his tank with thoughts travelling a far off place in his mind.

"God, I hate to see him like this!" H.B whispered as he peered over a large stack of books on a table in a far corner of the room, grimacing as if the sight actually was painful to him.  
"He needs his best friend now, more than anything" Liz replied softly as they spied Abe from their post, ducking behind the books again.  
A minute passed. They stole another look over the towering stack of books and after a moment H.B let out a deep sigh and looked at Liz for support, of which she smiled softly and nodded. But as he reached for the the Beer carton he brought to share with Abe with his tail, he accidently knocked a pile of books to the floor, cluttering loudly.  
"Sh.t! There goes our cover!" Liz breathed, ducking desperately behind the desk again.

-Ooooh! A cliff-hanger!! Did Abe see them? Will he get really angry? Was Abe's secret stash of 'Where's Wally?' books uncovered in the pile of books that fell to the floor?  
The Japanese title and it's connection to the story still isn't explained?  
All these questions and more will be answered in the next installment of "Onigafuchi, the demon's abyss".  
Stay tuned and we'll find out! :D

(P.S I don't own any of the licenced material mentioned.)


	2. Mr Pants Man

"Did he see us

"Did he see us?" Liz quizzed nervously.  
"No, I think he just swam out of sight" H.B breathed with a reassuring smile.  
"Gah! This is so low…_spying on a best friend_!" She began to rant frantically, _"Sure you can bloody foil evil plots to destroy the universe but you can't keep it together spying on a comrade Liz!" _She continued to ramble to herself.  
"He won't know a thing; he won't even know you were here with me. I'll just waltz on up there like I just arrived innocently and casually, strike up a conversation with him and try to talk things through with him…" H.B soothed, looking over his shoulder into the pallid and stunned face of Liz as she now leant her back flat against the large, carved wooden table leg and he patted her on the shoulder meaningfully. But she failed an answer.  
"_Awww, c'mon Hun_! We'll just crack open a few beers, cry, hug, throw a base ball 'round and do all that best-friend kind of stuff…" He continued, pulling out a thick cigar and lighting it from a struck match, still watching the tank closely for any signs of life through the billowing cigar smoke.  
"Hellboy…"  
"Yeah?" He replied thickly, eyes still fixated on the tank.  
"-I've been standing here for the past seven minutes" a familiar voice sounded.  
Stunned, Hellboy turned, following Liz's unblinking gaze to lay eyes upon, no other than Abe himself, already half dressed, towering over the both of them looking rather cross.  
"Oh crap…" Hellboy mumbled in horror staring into Abe's face, slightly afraid to meet his eye.  
"_Oh crap!"_ Liz shrieked pointing at Hellboy's smouldering crutch, which sure enough had been caused by an abandoned cigar landing on the matchbook that had lay in his lap and in a matter of a second, sent his entire pants alight.  
And so, after the few tempestuous seconds in time that became almost epic, Hellboy, once realising his crotch was indeed on fire, came to hop about and pat himself madly in an attempt to smother the flames. Soon enough, he was bare-assed and in his panic, had flung the still burning pants unto the Persian rug that accompanied the floor boards, the hungry flames pouncing upon the straggled books that had previously fell to the floor, devouring them mercilessly before the fast thinking Abe tipped a vase of flowers on the ferocious beast-flames.

They simply stood there while the smoke cleared, Abe looking rather defeated, still holding the now empty vase. Any man could see he was seething, but desperately trying to remain calm for his friend's sake.

Hellboy, now realising his nakedness, blushed a deep purple and attempted his best to conceal himself. Liz however, remained motionless, staring at the pile of ash and the now scorched Persian rug.

"L-Look, Abe, I-" H.B started, before Abe raised a commanding hand of silence.  
This was repeated several times until H.B gave up on explaining himself and sighed remorsefully.

But after a minutes silence, Liz suddenly erupted,  
"Can you hear that?" in a surprisingly high pitched tone, as she must obviously been suffering that silence between them.  
But sure enough, a loud clanking noise echoed about the room, the sound drawing closer and closer…


	3. Himmeldonnerwetter!

-Clank, clank, clank, clank

_-Clank, clank, clank, clank!_

-Clank, clank, clank, clank!

-Clank, clank, clank, clank!

Then suddenly, before anyone could react, the double doors to Abe's study burst open to reveal a fevered Johan.

_ "Himmeldonnerwetter! -Himmeldonnerwetter! -Himmeldonnerwetter!" _Johan cursed repeatedly as he burst through the doors, flailing his arms frantically and jittering about the room.  
(Note: 'Himmeldonnerwetter' is kind of like saying: 'Oh, blue sky!' in French.)

"Dear Lord, Johan! What ever is the matter with you?!" Abe demanded, seising the crazed Johan by the shoulders.

"Vee have a new von, -another addition!" He replied excitedly, now grabbing Abe by the shoulders as well and shaking him.

"Who? W-what? What do you mean?" Liz stammered holding onto Abe's waist and peering over his shoulder, seeking an elderly brother's protection after Johan released Abe from his grip.

"A new team-member!" He shouted ecstatically.

"Team-member?!" Abe, H.B and Liz said in unison.

"Precisely! Since you soon will be unable to fight due to your pregnancy Liz, the company vere looking for a recruit- und they found von!!" He explained in his thick accent. "-Und I believe he is incredibly talented!"

"That's wonderful!" Abe exclaimed, sharing a big, brotherly hug with Liz.

"Anything for my girl!" H.B exclaimed proudly, wrapping an arm around the semi-attached Abe and Liz and pulling Johan into the hug; "Now we have an excuse for her to stay here and pamper herself while were on missions!"

"-Sounds great H.B!" a muffled Liz replied where her face was still buried in Abe's shoulder.

"_Du meine Gute!" _Johan suddenly exclaimed in shock, attempting to push away desperately "-Hellboy! Where on earth are your pants?"


End file.
